The New Creator
by StormOfTempest
Summary: Percy Jackson betrayed... again. Lets follow Percy's adventure through the world until he meets someone very special. First FanFic so sorry if its kinda bad. T for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! Well this is my first FanFic! Hope You Enjoy!**

**The New Creator**

Chapter One: Betrayal...

Percy's POV

I ran through the forest. Who am I you may be asking? I'm Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and a whole load of other titles which don't seem to matter anymore. I heard a growl coming from behind me and dived to the right just in time. The hellhound pounced on me only to be obliterated into golden dust. I reached the edge of Long Island where I decided to take a brake and think over what just happened.

-Flashback-

I was on my way to my beautiful girlfriend's cabin when I suddenly a mass amount of cheering near the beach so I decided to go see what was happening. I wish I didn't. The first site I saw was my father Poseidon saying that my stuck up egoistic half-brother was his new favourite son. What did he do to deserve this you ask? Kill a hellhound. That's it and then suddenly Cole (My half-brother) became a god in the camper's eyes. The next site made me angrier than ever was that I saw Annabeth kissing Cole. This made me snap. Hurricanes and earthquakes started happening everywhere. The campers were scared when they saw me. I was extremely angry and as a result of that I screamed 'Why!? Annabeth WHY?! I thought you loved me and you threw me away just like everybody did! And to think I was going to propose to you tonight. I can't believe you.' I screamed. The next words broke my heart forever. 'You do realise I never loved you right? I just played along with it until I could get Cole. He's so much hotter than you.' Replied Annabeth. Well that's completely wrong. My half-brother was as skinny as a skinny tree.

-Flashback Over-

I woke up drenched in sweat. The sun was rising so I decided it was time to start running again. I jumped into the water and swam as fast as I could (Which is pretty fast). As I got out of the water I ran to my mother's house. I wanted to see her and my step-dad Paul. The next thing that happened made me cry...

A/N Alright that's it for now. Will update as soon as I can. School keeps throwing homework at me. That's it for now. Just over 400 words :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to Chubychicken and HenuMan for the review! I have time to write today so I will! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own anything related to Percy Jackson that Rick Riordon wrote.**

The New Creator

Chapter 2: Death...

Percy's POV

What I saw before me was one of the most frightening things I have ever seen in my life. My mother's apartment was on fire right in front of my eyes. Screams roared in my ears as I took one step closer. Suddenly behind me a voice yelled 'Hey! It's him! The one on TV!'. I looked at him strangely. I didn't remember being on TV. But my reactions told me to run. Run to a place where the Gods will never find me. Alaska. The place where the Gods don't rule over. I set of on my journey to Alaska.

Annabeth's POV

Wow. What a wimp. Oh and by the way I'm Annabeth. I was Percy's ex girlfriend when he found me cheating on him with Cole. So now here I am at a meeting about where Percy went. I don't know why we hold these meetings. I mean nobody cares about Percy right? Well apart from Thalia, Nico, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and surprisingly Artemis. I mean who would think that the man hating goddess would care about such a idiot. Anyway the Gods were talking when suddenly Kronos appeared in the throne room. Kronos laughed like he was some sort of evil genius who had just figured out how to beat the Gods. Kronos spoke in an eerie voice. 'You have lost. The Titans and Giants will win this war!' 'Ha like you can beat the Gods when they have me on their side!' Yelled Cole. 'You? We could kill you with a thought. The only being that has a chance of winning this was for you is Percy Jackson. But it appears you have made him run off. Kronos laughed! He laughed! What an asshole! But there was one question on all of our minds. How did the Titans and Giants recover this quickly? I mean Percy... Oh gods Kronos is right! Percy is the only one who can win this war! Shit!

Unknown's POV

Hahaha. This is working like planned. Percy Jackson runs of and then we will conquer. However we won't be able to kill Jackson as he is getting stronger and faster every minute. Oh well. We WILL rule this world!

-Six Months Later-

Percy's POV

Finally I've made it to Alaska. I had a bit of a detour to go kill a few titans that were roaming the streets causing havoc. But I finally made it. The place where no one will get me. Maybe I can find a cave and stay there for a while. Make a house after a bit and completely forget about being a demi-god. Well that will never happen because of the increasing amount of monsters coming after me but I can handle them. But the suns setting. I should go and find some shelter.

**A/N Hi! Did you like it? Proberly not. But anyway will try to update tomorrow if I can. Over 500 words. :D Bye!**

**-**_**StormOfTempest**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi. Um sorry for not releasing any chapters but I've been getting sooo much homework so I didn't have time :( - And also thanks to SONxOFxCHAOS! Anyway I'm gunna try to make these chapters at least 700 words so please enjoy! :) Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own anything related to Percy Jackson that Rick Riordan owns.**

**The New Creator**

Chapter Three: Time Flies

Annabeth's POV:

After the meeting everyone left to go find Percy but I stayed behind to ask my mother Athena something. When Thalia saw me when she was leaving she glared at me making me flinch. When my mother found me she asked what was troubling me. I told her would we ever find Percy and she said not likely. Great, way to make me more guilty. Anyway I went to find Cole and ask him if he had ever defeated a titan. He said he would easily when it came. I hope hes right...

Percy's POV:

After setting camp out I went to get some meat to eat. There I saw a large amount of monsters and a chained up Thalia. When I saw Thalia I quickly drew Riptide and destroyed half of the monsters. The titan Persus (Titan of Destruction) gave me a bit of trouble but I destroyed him in the end (No pun intended). After the battle I gave Thalia some ambrosia and she quickly regained conscious. When she saw me she slapped me. And it **hurt**. She glared at me and screamed "Where where you?! Me and Nico were searching everywhere for you but we couldn't find you and now you appear in Alaska!". I replied "I'm sorry I just couldn't cope with _her _around". Thalia looked at me and sighed. "Fine but im taking you to Artemis" she replied. I grumbled but agreed and she took me to the hunters camp.

Artemis' POV:

When Thalia arrived back at camp with Perseus I chained him to a post and said we would be leaving for Olympus in a week. I cant belive that he would think that we wouldn't find him in Alaska. Anyway I told the girls to get some sleep.

-At Midnight-

Percy's POV:

I got woken from my sleep when a shady person snapped the shackles around my arms and told me to get up. I thought of taking Riptide out but _he_ somehow knew what I was thinking and told me he was going to help me by hiding me from the Olympians. I glared at him suspiciously but decided it was the easiest option to get out of this camp. So I asked him where we were going and he replied by smirking, grabbing my arm and teleporting. The last thing I remember was seeing a throne with a working clock on it.

-3 Months Later-

When I finally woke up I looked around I saw the man and asked who he was. He replied by smiling and saying that he was the primordial God Chronos. When he told me that I instantly bowed but he told me not to so I stood up again. I asked how long I had been out and he said I had been out for three months. I looked at him in shock. He smilled at me – Time Flieswhilst you're in Chrotopia.

Chronos' POV:

It was hard not to smile at Percy's behaviour. I will have to train him so that he can take over after he fades... That will be a sad time. I told him to follow me and I took him to my office. My office was in the direct middle of the barracks in Chrotopia. My office was had a dark zax. Zax (Not the tool) was the main mineral that everyone on Chrotopia used. Just like imperial gold but much rarer. The walls were made out of golden zax and instead of an office chair there's a golden zax throne with a staff leaning on the throne. The staff had a hourglass on top that was moving faster than normal earth times. I looked at Percy as I took my seat on my throne. He took the seat in front of the birch desk. I asked him if he would like to join the primordial army of Chrotopia. I also said "This will let you stay and be able to put your fighting skills to use. Percy nodded and I teleported him to the council room...

**A/N: Yea! Finally finished! Sorry for not updating but I've been revising for exams and such but now all of the exams are over I can continue writing! Sorry for the large wait again!**


End file.
